Lost in Life
by SailorGliese
Summary: Serena is a collage student living in New York and she hates it, but things take an unexpected turn when she finds someone to buy her parents company. Rated M just incase in future chapters! : Read! Review!
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fic! It might be a little slow moving but I'll get it.... I'm also working on a Alice/Jasper twilight fan fic with my best friend.... All I need to do is type it up... It's already 150 pages! :) I hope you enjoy this story!! Please comment!!

-Hilli

Serena Tsukino woke up in her high rise New York apartment. It was Monday...

"Just great" Serena thought "Another wonderful day at NYU"

Serena had gotten into her dream collage and was studying to become a high fashion designer. It wasn't going so well. All of the classes were extremely hard, the teachers hated her, and she was seriously reevaluating her career choice. Then there was the one bright light in her day, Melvin. He had been a pesky nerd in high school, but once she moved to New York and found that they were attending the same school he became her one and only friend. Though not even Melvin could help her with all of her classes.

As Serena walked to meet Melivn at Starbucks close to campus she got a phone call.

"Hello?" Serena answered.

"Yes Ms. Tsukino this is Mr. Brigs, your parents attorney. I have some good news. I have found an investor that wants to buy your parents, oh um, your company."

"Oh, wow. That's... wonderful!"

Serena's parents had died right before she started school and really took it's toll on Serena. She had been left with money, property, and there company that was growing to large to fast. Serena had no idea how to run a major corporation and didn't plan on finding out how to.

"So all I need you to do is come and sign the papers and the money will be wired into your account."

"Okay, but, how much?"

"Oh, three trillion"

Serena chocked on her coffee and nearly dropped her phone.

"Oh... Okay."

"One more thing . The man who is buying your company insists on having lunch with you. He seems... very.... interested with you.

"Okay, can you tell him that around noon at Tocqueville."

"Yes, no problem."

Melvin soon showed up soon after and walked Serena to class.

"Bye Mel" Serena said hugging and lightly kissing him."

"Bye Sere, I'll see you this afternoon." he said while walking away.

Serena's classes were, as always, full of lectures, sleeping, and yelling. Once lunch came Serena could hardly wait.

Once out of class she hailed a cab.

"One East 15th Street please." she told the cab driver.

She got there before her buyer was, so she ordered a stiff drink and sat down. She sat there for about twenty minutes while waiting for whoever this guy was. Serena told herself that she would leave if he wasn't back by when she was out of the bathroom. After she got out... he was there. Oh boy was he. He was tall, tan, with a beautiful head of hair, but she knew this man. Of course she did. She was taught to hate him and his family all of her life. This wonderfully beautiful man was Darien Shields.

Serena walked back to the table and introduced herself to Darien.

"Hello" Serena said

"Ah, Ms. Tsukino. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You to Mr. Shields and please call me Serena"

"Serena I get the feeling that you know me, but I don't think I have had the pleasure of knowing you.

Serena couldn't believe this. Bullshit, he didn't know who she was! She couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Mr. Shields,"

"Darien, please" he said with a smile.

"Darien, well unless you have forgotten whose company you are buying let me refresh your memory. You are buying Tuskino INC and if you have forgotten my parents hated the Shields!" she said curtly.

"Well, Serena I think you have a sharper tong then your father." Darien said with a smile "Does this mean you won't sell me the company?"

"No, Mr. Shields I will sell you the company because I have no use in keeping in and I hope you will take care of it, but now I must go. I have class."

"Wise decision Serena and you're still in school? Hmm. Not majoring in business I see." he said with a smile.

"No Darien, I'm a fashion student."

"Oh, I see. Well in any case we didn't get to eat lunch. So if you would please grace me with your presents at Masa on Friday night."

It wasn't a question. The way he put it.

"Mr. Shields"

"Darien" he corrected.

"Darien, answer me this. Why should I?"

"Because I'm taking this company off your hands and I have nothing to do this weekend." He said with a smile.

"I'll think about it." Serena said and got up.

"Here's my card." Darien pulled out a business card and handed it to Serena. "Bye, have fun at class, and Serena... Call me."

'The nerve of that man Serena thought acting like he can tell me to jump at whenever he wants.' Serena ran to hail a cab.

So that's all for now. Please comment.... Melvin. I know! Lol!- Hilli


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I wanted to update sooner but I'm having some problems converting files and stuff. I just came down with the flu which sucks. But anyway here's a short chapter hope you enjoy it more to come and please review! Thanks for reading!!

-Hilli

The night after her meeting with Darien Serena was sitting in her apartment aimlessly flipping Darien's business card in her hand.

'The nerve of him,' Serena thought ' to think I would go out to dinner with him at one of the nicest restaurants in New York. What should I wear? No, no, no! I'm not going to dinner with him.' just then her phone rang an snapped her out of her retrieve.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sere, are you busy?" asked the voice on the phone.

"Oh, Melvin. Of course not. What's up?"

"Oh nothing just a little bored. Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure!" 'anything to get out of studying tomorrows exam.' Serena thought

"Great!" Melvin said "I'll be there to pick you up in about ten minutes?"

"Okay that sounds great. I'll see you then."

They hung up and Serena hurried to get knew Melvin would want to go to the new club opening tonight. (Yeah Melvin really has changed:) So she put on her new dress. She had designed it and it was amazing, not to brag. It was black with tassels at the bottom. The material was a shiny soft silk like material and looked great on her curves. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Serena yelled. She opened the door and was surprised to see Darien standing at the door. "Darien?! Why? What?"

"Well I know it's only Tuesday but it turns out I don't really have anything to do. I figure that we could go to something. After all you owe me."

"You have to be kidding me! I owe you nothing! It was your choice to buy my parent's company! And Mr. Shields I happen to have plans tonight."

"Oh, and I thought you were all dressed up for me." Darien said with a smile "Did you make it? It's lovely."

"Yes, well thank you. You have to leave Darien my date will be here any moment and..."

"Date?" Darien said shocked.

At this point in their conversation Serena was feeling bad about telling him no. But why? She hated this man and she truly had feelings for Melvin. "Yes, a date. Now if you don't mind. I need to go finish getting ready. I'll call you Thursday about having dinner... a Business Dinner."

Darien chuckled "Okay then I'll talk to you later. Good Bye Serena and you truly do look wonderful." He then turned and walked back to his life.

Serena sat in her apartment not believing what had just happened. Her enemy had just complimented her. Was he truly her enemy? She was always told he was but yestedray was the first day she really had talked to him and he didn't seem all that bad. A little cocky and possibly arrogant but not a bad guy. Serena mentally yelled at herself. Why did she care about how he acted. She had to hate him it was just the way it was. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Comming Melvin!" Serena grabbed her coat and ran to open the door.

"Hey Sere," He looked her over "You look wonderful all eyes will be on you tonight."

That was the best part of being with Melvin he always knew what to say to make her feel great. "Thank you Mel, come on lets go to the club."

"Hey. I didn't tell you thats where we were going. How did you know?"

"I guess I know you better then you thought." she said with a smile while walking out the door.

So I know not much happened but next chapter will be better!

-Hilli :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter, but please enjoy! :)

I own nothing. ;)

When they got to the club there was a line wrapped around the building.

"I guess we're not going to this club tonight. Come on Melvin lets go somewhere else." Serena said pulling Melvin's arm.

"No. Come on Sere lets try to get in. I have an idea." Melvin said walking to the front of the building.

The pair came to an abrupt halt when they saw the bouncer. He was HUGE. Serena knew this wasn't going to end well... Especially when Melvin tried to slip a twenty into the bouncers pocket.

"Okay, so that didn't work out to well but I'll think of something Sere." Melvin said.

"Fine, but I'm going to go get a cup of coffee across the street. Call me if you find a way in." Serena said and walked away.

Serena walked out of Starbucks with her coffee trying to find Melvin. He wasn't there.

'There's no way he got into the club... not unless he snuck in in the the bands guitar case. No. There is no way he got in' Serena thought giggling to herself.

She continued looking for Melvin with no luck.

"Great! Just great!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"What is great? Besides that dress." a male voice said from behind her.

Serena really didn't feel like dealing with this.

"What do you want Darien?" she asked not needing do turn around.

"A cup of coffee... dinner maybe." He said walking up to the shop she had just excited.

Serena turned away. There was no way she was going to deal with this now. 'My

feet hurt, Melvin's a moron, and I really don't feel like talking to him.' Serena thought.

"Hold on!" Darien said running up to her.

"What? Can't I just go home?" Serena wined.

"So that guy was your 'Date'" Darien asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Wait! You saw him? Where was he?"

"Oh, he was at the club. I was leaving and I saw him walking away from you and the bouncer finally let him in."

"Oh, well in that case I'm heading home." Serena said and going to hail a taxi.

"Hey, wait!" Darien said grabbing her arm. "Why don't we go get some dinner and maybe dancing after?" He said with a smile.

'I really don't feel like dealing with him tonight, but maybe?' Serena thought.

"Okay, if I have dinner with you will you please stop following me?" Serena asked.

"I am most certainly not following you." Darien corrected "I just happened to see you

and you looked lonely. I thought maybe your boyfriend, if that's what you're calling him,

broke up with you. I was just coming to see if you were okay."

Serena laughed a sarcastically. "Really Darien? What you were hoping for an

easy lay? I may not know you Darien, but I know about you. I know that you have never

had a relationship that has lasted more than a night. Do you really think I would fall for

you. Not to mention the shit with out families!" 'Damn it!' Serena thought 'Why did I have

to say that?'

"Serena I don't know you and you don't know me. All we know is the shit our

families tried to brainwash us with. Not to mention, but your father's dead. It doesn't

even matter any more." Darien said.

Before Serena even realized what she was doing her hand was moving fast and

headed right for Darien's face.

With tears burning her eyes Serena said "You will not speak of my father in that way."

With that Serena dropped her coffee and got into the first taxi that stopped.

Darien didn't even try to go after her.

Serena woke up sprawled out on her bed in the dress she'd worn the previous

night. She turned to look at her alarm clock, '9:50, great, just great. What's the point of

even going to school anymore? I have enough money to last me for the rest of my life. It

would be so nice not to have to worry about homework, term papers, or exams any

more. hmmm..' The sound of her cell phone brought her back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serena are you okay?"

"Yes Melvin I'm fine." Serena answered.

"You need to stop missing class or they'll kick you out and also why didn't you

answer your cell last night? I called you once I was in the club."

"I really don't feel like talking about it right now Mel. How about over lunch today?

My treat. We can do some shopping after to." Serena said with a smile.

"Sorry Serena, but I don't have the luxury of being able to skip class." Melvin said curtly and hung-up.

"Well isn't this just great!" Serena yelled at the walls

Serena went into her bathroom and took a quick shower and soon left her

apartment.

Serena soon wound up in H&M. While looking at jeans she heard a familiar voice

around the corner. 'What the hell is he doing here?' She asked herself. Then she heard

some thing she didn't expect to hear.

"DareBear what do you think of these?" Asked a female.

"Those look amazing." Answered the male voice.

Serena paused slightly peeping around the corner. And there he was, Darien with

a girl that looked model in Serena's eyes.

That's it for now... Once again so sorry about the wait. I hope to update sooner :) Please leave suggestions in the comments!

-Hilly :)


	4. Chapter 4

I really felt like writing today... so I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Please Comment.

-Hilli

I own nothing

Serena soon found tears daring to spill from her eyes. 'Why do I care if he has a

girl friend? But he never mentioned one and he's always flirting.'

She looked at the wall of jeans and grabbed a pair in her size and strolled right

past Darien and into the dressing room.

'Damn it he didn't say any thing. Not even hi. Wait why do i care?'

She slid on the jeans not even looking at them and walked out of the dressing

room to look in the three way mirror.

"You should buy those and only wear them for me." Said a voice from behind.

"I don't think your _Girlfriend _would like that much." Serena said with a hint malice

in her voice.

"Jealous?" he asked with a smile.

"Why would I be jealous? It's not like it's going to last and even if it did all women

to you are just trophies and you'd soon be looking for a new one."

"I guess I derisive that. Look I'm sorry about what I said last night it was-"

"Stupid? You were an ass hole you know nothing about my father, only what

you've heard." Serena said as Darien's girlfriend walked up, tugging on Darien's arm.

"Darien? I've been calling you for five minutes. What's up and who was that?"

"Don't worry about it Love. Let's go check out." Darien soothed.

Serena sat in the dressing room until she was sure Darien and his pet would be

gone.

After checking out, buying the jeans she'd tried on, she went to get some lunch

and a drink.

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping and looking for fabrics. Though

Serena didn't like school, she did enjoy designing clothes.

When she finally got back to her apartment she was greeted by two dozen long

stem red roses. 'Strange,' she thought. 'Melvin has never bought me flowers before.'

She then remembered their argument earlier.

Brining the roses into her apartment she noticed the note on the box that the roses were in. In elegant script is read

'_Meet me at the Empire Hotel Rooftop Bar at nine. Don't be late._'

The card wasn't signed. Serena thought about it and figured that it had to be

Melvin, considering she hadn't heard from him all day. She smiled to herself and went to

get ready.

Serena checked her phone it was 8:51. Just enough time to check her make-up

and take the elevator to the bar.

While in the elevator Serena had a thought 'What if it's Darien?! Why didn't I

think of this before? I'm an idiot.' After that thought the elevator doors glided open and

there before her was the most exquisite view of the city. She'd been to this bar before,

but had never seen it like this. Everything had been changed, all the fabrics were now

various shades of reds and whites. There were roses everywhere and right by the fire

place there was a small table with a bottle of champagne. Then the music began, it was

soft and sweet and helped Serena relax her mind.

"Glad to see you could make it." A smiling voice said from behind.

"I wouldn't have had I know it was you." Serena said a bit angry. 'Why couldn't a

decent guy be as sweet as him? If only he wasn't who he was.'

"I should be hurt, but I'm not. Serena." He said grabbing her and turning her to

meet his face.

"Please don't touch me Darien." Serena said a shakily.

"Give me a chance." He whispered into her ear.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Serena asked pulling away.

"Turns out you were right. It didn't last. I want to give my heart to someone else."

"I hope you have fun finding her. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Shields. I have

class tomorrow." Serena said walking away.

"Please. Stay. Just for dinner. I'll tell you the plans I have for you father's

company."

'God, why was he like he was? He was arrogant, cocky, sexy, and simply

amazing. Where did that come from?' Serena thought. 'I can't stay with him. I'll tell him

things I shouldn't and he'll never leave me alone.'

"I'll stay. Only until twelve though." Serena said.

"Wonderful." Darien said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

'God. Why have I agreed to stay and eat with him.' Serena thought to herself looking out on the city.

"Serena, I think we should sit down. The food is here." Darien said gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I said I'll stay just please don't touch me." she said walking to the table.

"Okay." was all Darien said.

Serena let out an exasperated sigh and took a seat at the table. 'Why does everything have to be so amazing when I'm with him?'

"Down to business." Darien said. A small smile touching his lips, but not reaching his eyes.

"Darien, you should know by now that you could talk for hours about my, your, company and I wouldn't understand one word of it." Serena said looking down at her

meal. It was her favorite, sushi.

"Okay no business then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. I just want to eat and go home."

"Okay. No problem." Darien said, turning to the bottle of champagne. "Serena. I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. It was stupid and very rude."

"Darien. What does it even matter. You shouldn't apologize. You're a Shields. You never apologize for anything because nothing is ever your fault." Serena said getting up

from her chair. "We've had dinner. We are even. Now if you'll excuse me."

"You've done your homework, but you should also know I always get what I want. Serena I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know you." Darien said sitting. He knew

that no matter how much he wanted her to stay he couldn't make her.

"Don't ever call me again. If you see me on the street just act like I'm not there and I'll do the same." Serena said getting into the elevator.

* * *

Two months later.

Darien woke to a small warm body in his arms. He smiled remembering the night before and the blond in his arms began to move.

She looked up into his sapphire eyes and said "Good morning Darien."

"Good morning, Love. Don't you have class today?"

"Shoot, yes. I'm going to go get a shower." The blond said running to his bathroom.

Darien put his arms behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. Ever since that night two months ago he'd yet to see Serena. He busied himself with work and girls that

reminded him of her in any way, though none ever matched up.

After the blond was out of the shower she kissed Darien good bye and rushed off to class. Darien slowly walked to the shower.

Serena woke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing in her ears. She groaned and hit the off button. After showering Serena walked out of her new apartment and hailed a taxi.

Serena now worked as an intern to a fashion designer and she loved it. Soon after her dinner with Darien she dropped out of school and was lucky enough to get this

internship. Though Melvin was not happy about her dropping out he was glad to see her doing what she loved.

"Serena, Ms. Myles would like to see you in her office in five." Molly, the receptionist, told Serena as she walked into the building.

'Oh shit.' Serena thought.

"Molly do you know why?"

"No Serena I wish I did. I'm sure everything will be okay." Molly said patting Serena's hand.

Ms. Stacy Myles was one of the greatest fashion designers of this century, she also had the shortest temper.

Serena slowly walked to her office. She was trying to prolong the impending doom she was sure to face once she turned the chrome handle to her boss's office.

"Ms. Tsukino, glad you're on time." Ms. Myles said looking up from the papers on her desk. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you to my office. On Friday you left

your sketch book and I happened to notice it. I hope you don't mind, but I looked through it." She paused for a long moment picking up the sketch book and looking

through it again. "I never would have guessed Serena. These are some of the most beautiful and chic designs I've seen in years."

"What?" Serena's mouth hung open for a moment. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it... you really like them?"

"Yes, that's why I called you in actually. With your permission I would like to have some of these made before Fashion Week next week. This is a good opportunity for you

Serena. It will introduce your name to the media. I'd like the help you establish yourself. It will be nice to have some competition for once." Stacy Myles said with a smile.

Serena couldn't believe it. All she could do was nod and smile. It was finally happening. She was going to make a name for herself and step out of her parents shadow.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapters. I've been quite busy. I'm going to try to update more. I need some help though. Please review, let me know what you think, and what you want.

-Hilli :)


End file.
